


No One Knows A Dragon Quite Like A Princess

by frozengay



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Jealousy, One Shot, Romance, dragon - Freeform, evie’s an iconic dragon tamer, mals a literal dragon badass, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: Ben keeps bombarding Mal with asking to go flying; Mal is sick of it; Evie shows him the right way to treat a dragonOrMal’s hair and eyes are darker the sadder she is and the more she feels captive in herself
Relationships: mal/evie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk some Malvie fluff in form of a shitty 3 am one shot I made

Internally, Mal is sighing. Screaming. Basically wanting to implode while simultaneously punching him in the face because, really?   
Ben’s still afraid? Dragon or fae, she's only ever just been Mal. A stiletto wearing, leather loving, purple haired artist who likes to bake. Bake things that she really shouldn't be baking, but none the less, it requires an oven, so it counts. Kinda. 

The king had spent half the morning whining her ear off about going for a ride on her. That sounds weird, but how’s it supposed to not? He quite literally would be riding on the back of his chosen lady; but just in dragon form.

So there they were; a few hours after classes let out, standing in the middle of the field behind the castle. Mal was impatiently padding her claws into the grass, waiting for the boy to grow some balls.  
"Guess I'll just.. uh... climb on?" He asks more than says, and she wished she could roll her dragon eyes, but settles down closer to the ground so he’d be able to climb up. Her wings batting slightly at the ground, and with a wavery voice, masking behind some form of assertiveness, Ben punches a fist to the sky "Off we go, beastie!"

Beastie. Of course he'd make a fucking reference about sleeping beauty while I, Malificent’s DAUGHTER, was in dragon form. Dragons have feelings too.

The skies were clear, and Mal bared her fangs and growled as she soared thru the kingdom of Auradon. The houses glimmered gold against the sunlight, and curly hues of smoke emitted from the fire-wood-burning chimneys, almost making her laugh. Because that smoke was nothing compared to the smoke that came with a deep, gutteral puff of fire. But of course, that wasn't allowed in Auradon. A fucking pristine kingdom with a great monster as it's protector from, what exactly? Her own people? The ones she was raised by and with?   
Because having a dragon made sense, but refuting magic made even more sense, obviously.

Below, the people of Auradon watched the dragon soar. They all had a mixed reaction at the sight; hatred, anger, impressed. Most of the mothers and fathers, holding their children protectively behind them looked like they were about to storm the castle and give her an ear full. While the kids, still do young and untainted with the Isle’s reputation, watched in complete awe.

She flittered down to the ground after about 2 minutes, done with the way Ben had his nails digging so deep into her scales it made her want to throw him off at the highest point in the sky.

Once her claws touched the ground again, Ben all but jumped off, resulting in him banging his head against one of the archery dummies stationed nearby.  
"Ouch.." he mumbled, rubbing at his head, as she turned back into her fae self. 

"So, don't enjoy riding Mal? Maybe she doesn't enjoy riding you either." Came the amused voice of none other than Jay, Carlos snickering in tow. 

Mal bit back a laugh, because they really couldn't be any more right, and wrong. She would never give that part to Ben; he already took her freedom after all. And her magic. The two things that meant the world to her. So as if she’d give him another thing to basically tether her to him by.

Not that Jay or Carlos needed to know. It toned down her badass-ery by admitting she lied about losing her virginity one drunken night at an Isle party. No one was ever good enough, or kind enough to worm their way into her heart. 

Well except her best friend, but that was just what best friends did... right?

"No-no it was uh..." Ben stuttered, looking around the field like it would somehow sprout up the words for him "different." He settled on. And it was basically an insult.

Different? Different was trying a vegan diet after eating just meat for your entire life. Not experiencing the once in a lifetime opportunity of riding on the back of a goddamn magical creature.

Evie emerged from behind the boys with a smirk, sauntering over to her best friend, and similar to the day on the boat, cleaned the ash from her shirt "You're ridiculous, Ben." The blunette said, wrapping an arm around her best friends shoulders "It's the greatest honour probably ever to be on the back of a dragon." 

Mal smiled brightly. finally, someone gets it. 

Ben glared at her, how close she was standing to his lady of the court. How Mal seemed to just.. melt and fit like puddy into Evie. "Oh and youve had the honour?" He mocked lowly, scoffing at her as she casted a look to the trees across from her

Evie hummed, tapping her fingers on Mals shoulder with her free hand, while the other danced against her own lips in a pensive way

And Mal chose to ignore the warmth spreading from slightly darker fingertips from the spot they danced on, because maybe her dragon was just giving her an abnormal heat flash. Yeah, that was it.

"No," she started, moving a few feet back "but I'm going to right now." 

Mal let her eyebrows rise because, yeah, she took Ben flying but if he fell... well, you get it. But Evie was, Evie. She couldn't let her get hurt, even if she could swoop in and save her in a heartbeat. "Evie, no.." she mouthed to the girl who just waved a hand at her, and waited expectantly, but patiently, unlike Ben who was a genuine child, pushing the girl out of her comfort zone and into the skies.

With a look around at all the eyes on her, and seeing Ben's smugness, Mal stepped back and allowed the dragon in her to stir and start back to life, feeling a heat burning from deep within her chest, shooting down to her toes and fingertips, before engulfing her lithe frame and turning her back into a black and purple beast.

Evie beamed at her best friends and the king, before as graceful as ever, hopped on to Mal's back, running her fingers along the traction of the scales, and Mal tried to ignore the spark she felt burst thru her from the simple stroke against her back, and flapped her wings eagerly, waiting for her friends hands on her horns before soaring into the sky once again.

The only sound she could hear was the sweet laughter of Evie over the wind, who removed her hands from the small horns on the back of Mal's head, cheering as if she was on a rollercoaster, like she was going to catch the stars beginning to poke from out of the clouds if she reached high enough. 

Mal turned her head briefly, and saw the way the wind blew the blunettes hair back, how her eyes were closed and a contented smile was playing at her lips. She was... flawless.

She didn't even feel a tinge of regret or self-hatred seeing the looks from the villagers. Because with Evie so giddy, and as gorgeous as ever, how could she even feel anything besides pride at the fact she was the only one who could cause this? 

Mal brought them back to the ground, not before showing off by doing a loop thru the trees and shooting straight up like a rocket, much more gentle with the landing due to the princess on her back 

Evie gave her a few more strokes on her back, and slid off using Mal's wing, laughing as she rounded to the dragons face, where she engulfed her snout in a hug 

Mal felt like her heart were about to burst, and her eyes shut to their own accord, her teeth no longer baring. And with a kiss to the top of her nose, and a gentle stroke along the path from where her mouth begins to where her ear does, Evie stepped back, and turned to the three boys who had their jaws slack

"Woah!" Carlos exclaimed, biting into the burger he somehow found in the few minutes they were flying "I've never seen dragon-mal so chill!" He laughed, watching in excitement like a child on Christmas as mal transformed back into her human form.

They didn't expect the sight of what they were about to see. Mal was smiling. Her eyes were swirling a green none of them had ever seen. Her hair was.. a pastel, and she looked from her self up to her friends.

Carlos dropped his burger.

Jay nearly passed out.

Ben shrieked like a little girl.

And Evie, Evie just smiled. In absolute acceptance.

"Mal! Woah!" Jay beamed after regaining his balance "You look freaking sick!" 

The VK's all laughed, and with a light and airy voice, Mal nodded, staring at her friends with such a warm smile "I know I... woah!” She laughed, her enthusiasm infectious as the boys came in closer to check her out

Evie bit back a smile as she walked over to her best friend "How do you feel?" She asked, rubbing her arm nervously. She really hoped nothing she did messed up Mal, and made her into someone other than who she was. Including removing the sass and magic-rebellion.

"My heart," she started, shaking her head in disbelief "For as long as I've known it felt like.. my dragon, her wings, begged for release. To unfurl and just dive around and be... a dragon. It wanted me to truly embrace the power and I..." she giggled "I guess that last ride really did.. I didn't feel like a weapon of war or that I'd get weird looks from mother's, filled with hatred when their kids would look up at me like I was the coolest thing... I just...I felt free." 

Evie couldn't help it, and wrapped her best friend in a huge hug "I'm so proud of you" she murmured from within the light purple hair, feeling Mal's arms immediately wrap around her waist 

"wait wait wait.." Ben cut in "why didn't my ride do this!” 

He really was whiny.

Evie stepped back, pulling the same smug expression the king previously held "Guess a princess knows her dragon."


	2. One shot??

Hi! Should I make this story into a series of Descendants one shots? Idk I kinda want to but only if that interests you guys! Let me know :)


	3. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my greatest work, which if you read my stories you’ll see I say it a lot lol. But genuinely, I just lost inspiration but I wanted to finish this little one shot as quickly as I could and I hope you guys like it. Thank you so so much for your constant support, it means the world to me. Let me know if you have any one shot ideas you’d like to see or have any feedback :) have a good day and stay safe!

"You don't have to love each other but... you have to at least be cordial." 

King Adam ran a hand thru his tousled hair, looking pointedly at each isle girl. One with her feet propped up unceremoniously on his desk, the other looking like she was going to grind her teeth into dust.  
"Youll both be cleaning up the castle grounds after last weeks Tourney with the Flightless Academy. They like to bombard the opposing team with paintballs each game... childish ritual, really. Anyhow,"  
He slapped the desk with a strong hand, standing to his feet and making for the door.  
Mal spoke for the first time since entering the office. "And how, pray tell, do you know we'll even be there?" Evie looked, intrigue peaking to what his answer would be.  
"My som, Ben will see fit that theres a sentry stationed by the field. If either of you leave, or even argue, I will know and effective immediately, youll be dismissed from Auradon Academy. Understood?"  
He left the room without another word, leaving both distraught girls to themselves and.. for either worse or better, each other. 

Evie and Mal had been in a feud for the last two weeks, reason unbeknownst, constantly raging war on one another. It was frustrating for their two best friends, and an absolute match of chaos for the surrounding Auradonians.  
So when Mal decided to brew up a concoction of Lizard-Tongue Tea and exchange it for Evie's morning earl grey; the blunette had been running amuck cussing professors out and breaking as many objects as she could get her hands on. Luckily, fairy godmother put a stop to the antics and it wasn't a long way from a spelled rival to the blithering witch. 

Which was what landed them in front of King Adam an hour and a half ago; from his threatening Mal with expulsion, and giving them both a wordy lecture on the importance of teamwork, they were almost grateful at finally being sent to their punishment; well, until they saw it at least.

Mal didn't bother hiding her groan at the sight of empty shells splayed across the spanse of the field and the various colours of paint caking the grass and stone walls alike.

"Ugh," she grunted "Doesnt this prissy place have cleaners?"

"they do," Evie spoke up from behind her, approaching with a bucket of warm suds and two sponges "But this is how King Adam punishes his students, I suppose. Making us get in touch with the real world or something.."

Evie whimpered as she lowered to the ground in her dress, her knees meeting the cold and rough pavement. She quickly whipped her hair into a ponytail, before lazily dragging the soap-soaked sponge in circles on one of the paint stained spots.

"You know that's not going to do shit, right?" Mal smirked, watching the weak attempt at cleaning. "Afraid you're going to break a nail?"

"Hey!" Evie perked up, eyebrows furrowing "This manicure was expensive."

Mal just rolled her eyes in response, making her way over to an adjacent wall, trying to ignore the coldness she felt from being away from Evie before beginning her own trial of nail-breaking scrubbing. 

They hadn't noticed the sky darkening, but their bodies were aching. The place barely looked like a dent had even been made, and with a final swipe of the worn down sponge against a crusty green splotch, Mal tossed in the towel.

"My arms are killing me." She groaned, casting a glance at the sentry slouched over sleeping before dropping into a clean patch of grass and relishing at the cool blades soothing her sore muscles.

"So is my back," Evie joined her, laying beside Mal as they both looked up at the stars sprinkled across the night sky.

"Yknow Jay stashes a bunch of alcohol and other stolen goods in his locker," Evie spoke up, snapping Mal's attention back to reality instead of fading into dangerous lands of 8 hour sleep. 

"-and Carlos barely even goes to class. But theyre just too charming and important to their stupid tourney team to get in trouble. Where as me?" Evie chuckled humourlessly, her shoulders dropping as she spoke "I have to be every bit of perfection and it is exhausting." 

Mal tilted her head, green eyes firmly on the blunette, watching her carefully. She looked so sad. Her typically lively expression was diminished to a pout; eyes once so alive with wonder now dull. Shed never seen Evie slouch since they've known each other, and yet here she was. So defeated. 

Mal tried to keep that disgusting feeling gnawing in her stomach at bay, but seeing a almost crystal like tear drop fall from Evie's face she couldn't. "You don't have to try and be perfect, E." Mal sighed, flopping over onto her stomach, weight resting on her forearms. "You were born perfect." 

Evie looked up thru watery eyes to see the purple haired dragon fixing her eyes on anything but her. Her heart lurched at the simple confession, and she had to bite her lip to stifle the smile that so badly wanted to spread onto her face.

"So what about you?"

"what do you mean?"

"Why are you the way you are. And don't say it's because you're evil."

Mal thought for a moment, her body tensing up. Evie was scared shed pushed the girl too far; her expression unreadable. But just as she was going to apologize, Mal spoke.   
"I wanted freedom." 

"But now... now I don't know. I thought getting away would solve everything. But it's so hard. Everything is something new I have to learn and-even if I seemed like a dick who wanted to take over the world I still had this annoying voice in my head telling me I wasn't bad. That I shouldn’t be doing the things I was...”

"That's called a conscience, M." 

"Shut up," Mal shoved the blunette playfully, who giggled in response. Mal was glad it was dark, her cheeks flushing at the contact of Evie's skin against hers, hands grazing as they settled down once again. 

"Screw it." 

"What?" 

"I'm tired of trying to be perfect all the time. And I know you're tired of trying to be so good. So how about for once we do something for us?" 

"What?"

"Use your magic. Clean this place up so we can get out of here and go get some food because I'm starving." 

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

Mal quirked a brow, then beamed, jumping to her feet and offering the princess her hand. She hadn't expected her to be so light, or maybe she underestimated her own strength, because next thing she knew Evie was pressed against her. 

And that disgusting feeling in her stomach came flittering back. Her heart was beating so loud she swore the Sentry who was sleeping against his post could hear it, maybe even her deviant mother too could sense the flushing of pale cheeks.

"Evie..." Mal breathes out, suddenly hyperaware of how close their faces were, and the way Evie's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. She absentmindedly drew her tongue over them. 

"Go on." 

Mal cleared her throat, refraining from the whine that wanted to escape as she stepped away from the princess. 

She absentmindedly tapped her fingers against the hem of her jeans, mulling over the spells in her head before she mumbled out a string of words; the bucket of suds and sponge magically moving by themselves, cleaning the mess in record time.

"That never fails to amaze me..." Evie breathed, watching as the spell worked its magic. Mal knocked her shoulder with a grin "Wanna see something even cooler?" 

She quickly turned to the field, a burst of what seemed to be sparks started to dance a few meters away, and just as Evie was going to question what exactly Mal’s intention was; the sparks shot up in the sky, explosions of colour and different animations played out like the sky was their movie screen.

A ship in rocky waves; a lion roaring; a flower blooming. Her mouth was agape staring at the firework show above them. Mal kept her eyes locked on her friend, her lip tucked between her teeth in thought. 

"Hey, Eves?" 

"Mhm?" 

With a quick few strides, Mal was behind the princess, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.   
Evie tore her eyes away from a heart being formed in the sky in time to meet the lips that crashed against hers. 

Maybe a second days detention was worth it.


	4. This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried something new :) hope you guys are staying safe:) remember to drink water and smile!

Her hands ached from the countless hours of sewing together her latest design. A leather top with blue accents. She couldn’t help casting a glance at her roommate who busied herself with drawing away in her book, a rare calm expression complimenting the softness that Evie typically found herself daydreaming about. Soft cheeks, a gorgeous bone structure, these green eyes and the fullest lips..

“Ow!” 

“E, you aren’t aurora stop pricking your damn finger. This is like, what, the 9th time in the last hour and a half?”

Evie felt her cheeks flush. Maybe if my mind wasn’t so completely and utterly consumed with your stupid self I would be done hours ago, Evie thought bitterly, shaking her finger that was swelling up.

It was when.. she walked thru that door and it was like the first time I ever saw her. My heart dropped and I couldn't wait to tell my friends about this girl. I simply said.. this is the girl. This is the one. That's how I knew it was love. That's how I knew that no matter how crazy the scheme, or how much shit she got me into, I would always, completely be at her will. 

"Mal, do you like!" Evie beamed, lifting the now completes leather garment to present to the purplette, whos eyes flickered up briefly, and though brief, it was as if she could analyze every micro fabric in the seamstress' design. Her eyes flited back down to her sketchbook with distinterest. Evie tried to ignore the dissapointment bubbling in her chest,; turning to butterflies when Mal spoke "yeah, It's cute. Brings out your eyes."

Evie beamed once again, "I know right?!

She thinks loves a waste of time. But when has love ever been the wrong thing to do? She just looks at me with eyes that tell storybooks worth of pain and I feel this clawing in my chest like I would give anything in the world to take it away from her.

"Boyfriends are a waste of time." Mal stated matter-o-factly, expression unwavering. Apparently boys were a luxury that the Auradon prep girls couldn’t ever get enough of.

"And how would you know, Mal?" Evie smirked "Youve never had one."

Mal gritted her teeth, looking up at her gloating friend "Because I don't need one, e."

Her eyes casted to the other girl in the room after a moment, swallowing and trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke again "Or rather no one needs me."

I know she thinks she's a waste of time. But she's never looked at someone and just... known. God, love is the best feeling. But she's never felt it. Not from her mother or father and she doesn't have any one else. No cousins or siblings... none that she'll ever know, anyhow. 

"Loving yourself is the best thing to do. Why not love yourself and love somebody else it's like the best of the best." Evie sighed dreamily, moving to Mal's side where she plucked up the spell-wielding girls old guitar, rusty loose strings and chipped wood greeting her. It was on its last legs, but Mal refused to replace it. She insisted it was because of her integrity.   
But it also happened to be the first, and only thing, Evie had ever stolen for her, for her 14th birthday. 

Mal rolled her eyes, twirling her pen between her calloused hands as her best friend dropped down beside her   
"And do, pray tell," she couldn't keep that smirk off her face as she challenged the other girl "When youve been in love?"

Evie matched Mal's eyes, smiling as she pulled the guitar to her lap, strumming the chords in a random pattern; watching as the half-dragon's eyes fluttered shut before retiring to her art work.. it was always a sure fire way to get the girl to change topics, and for some reason it had the most soothing effect on Mal herself. Maybe it was the familiarity of the guitar, or the soft humming Evie accompanied it with.

We're constantly worried we're wasting our time. But when has love ever been a waste of time. 

Mal looked up from her sketchbook when the soft strumming of the guitar stopped abruptly. Her green orbs meeting the deep brown that seemed to be staring right at her. No, not at her. Thru her. "E?" Mal said, trying to take the girl out of her stupor but she just continued staring at her best friend with an unreadable expression.

When you see the person you love and you just know... that is something great and it's something not a lot of people get to feel 

"What would you do if someone told you they loved you, M?" 

Mal was caught off guard, when Evie spoke, her voice an octave lower, soft as if she was scared she’d scare her prey off. Mal laud still, mulling over the words with careful consideration. Her bottom line tucked between two perfect teeth and Evie's eyes weren't able to transfix on anything but that bottom lip and two teeth.

"I-I mean if it was, say Jay I'd probably puke." 

Evie didn't bother hiding her grimace 

"And if it were Ben-"

Evie couldn't help but groan at the mention of the prince who was ever so smitten over Mal.

"-Id probably punch him in the face."

"And if it were, say..." Evie inhaled sharply, her hands trembling on the frets of the guitar "Me?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Mal couldn't imagine a world where she couldn’t understand every word her best friend said no matter how obscure or incoherent.

People spend their whole lives thinking that's the right person and yet they can't have them. You best be greatful.

"You?" 

Mal's tough demeanour was floored, and for the first time probably ever, Evie watched every emotion Mal was able to feel flash across her face at once.  
"Me." She reaffirmed 

"But.. E, I..."

"Just tell me what you would do."

Just because your hear is broken one time that doesn't mean that you aren't supposed to love

Mal exhaled shakily, and Evie was sure she was able to hear how loud her heart was beating. Gods, half of Auradon probably could at this point.

“Id um... I would question if you’re right in the head because you are far too good for me-“

Evie, with a surge of confidence and natural instinct to comfort her best friend, grabbed the hand grasping at the sheet like it was her only form of strength. She relished in the feeling of the hand relaxing beneath hers, swalllowinf thickly when Mal turned her head so they were only a few inches apart. “Youre sensational, M.” 

She could hear the soft hitch in Mal’s throat, or maybe it was her own, she couldn’t tell with how warm Mal’s breath was against her lips and how her green eyes were glazed over and hooded, seemingly tracing every inch of Evie’s lips.

And in a split second, the space between them disappeared. It was stiff, and awkward and Evie didn’t know what to do with her hands and Mal’s were suddenly super sweaty, but once Rvie finally recovered; albeit every sense in her mind going haywire; she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, Mal following suite. 

And if you're able to get that person you should be even more thankful

Shed been as close as friends could get, shed worn Mal’s old weather jacket and cuddled up with her while they watched Jay and Carlos game; and yet while she laid with the slightly shorter girl curled up in her side, she found herself happily drowning in the unique smell of vanilla and the forest.

The moon shone thru the cracks of the girls’ blinds, leaving a halo over Mal’s silhouette. Evie felt her heart pick up, the soft smile toying at the edge of perfect lips, eyes swirling in pools of colour underneath her closed eyelids, her eyes brows furrowed and stray hairs from her ponytail splayed on her forehead... if Evie could, she would save this moment in time forever. Where Mal wasn’t in pain and didn’t have her walls guarding the fragility of her heart. 

“E?”

“Mhm?”

“Stop being a weirdo by staring at me and go to sleep.”

“But you’re so pretty.”

Mal smiled, pressing a chaste and nervous kiss to Evie’s lips “If you tell the guys I was the little spoon, you’re dead.”

Love is the best thing to ever happen to this world.   
You should never let it go, you should never let it die


	5. Every time Mal’s Eyes Glowed Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal's eyes glow green everytime she gets nervous or jealous or really.. anything. And she found that out the hard way.

-

Evie brushed a comb thru wavy strands of purple hair, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked to get the last of the exploding gum ball Carlos had set off out 

"Mal, keep your head straight," she reminded the purplette, who grunted impatiently in response. 

After a last tug, the remainder of the gum clumped in the brush. "And done!"   
Evie smiles in triumph, letting out an over exasperated breath as she collapsed onto the bed behind her. "I'm seriously gonna kill that idiot if he ever messes with your hair again. I work hard to make it look as good as it does."

Mal rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile, admiring herself in the full length mirror. Her fingers glided thru the tendrils, the hair collecting in soft waterfalls of purple over her shoulder as she released them.

"Wow," Evie lifted herself off the bed, quickly sneaking up behind Mal to hug her "I know, I'm a miracle worker." 

Mal couldn't laugh.   
Because suddenly she was painfully aware of the chin placed on her shoulder, warm eyes staring back at them both from the mirrors reflection; how Evie's breath was warm against her cheek and the minty smell of her toothpaste sent a shock up her spine. And oh god had her lips always been that soft looking...? And since when did Evie get so gorgeous? 

"Mal?"Evie's voice was so angelic. God she could be in a choir in heaven or maybe even just a soothing- "Mal, are you feeling okay?"

"Mhmm?"she responded wistfully, a lazy smile tracing her lips

"Your eyes are... well... they're-"

The dragon snapped her gaze up to meet herself in the reflection, cheeks flushing at the bright green swirling around her iris'. Oh gods. What the hell was this? 

"I'm good!" The dragon smiled, over the top albeit, before dashing for the door, cursing to herself as she ran into the wall 

"Where are you going?" She heard Evie calling after her, quickly snatching her jacket off the hanger and waving goodbye before running off

"What just happened?" 

-

When Mal looked up from her pathetic excuse of a lunch to see her best friend talking to Chad, Prince Charming Junior, it took all she had in her to not loose her shit. She bit her tongue to stop herself from muttering out a spell to turn him into a toad, and was joined by Carlos and Jay moments later at the picnic table. "Damn, Evie's making her move!" Jay laughed, earning an elbow to the gut from the young villaniess. She felt like her stomach was twisting into itself, and an odd sense of protectiveness. She knew that Chad was a no good, awful, good for nothing rich boy who didn't have to lift a finger to get anything he wanted in life. He could never care for Evie the way she could- or no, the way a prince should. A real one, not some stupid, self righteous douchebag.

After all, it's what the princess wished for more than anything. A prince.

"Chads a dick." She voiced aloud, "Evie's way too good for him." 

"I don't know, I've talked to him a couple times, he's alright." Jay said over a mouthful of pizza "Pretty sure he's into her too."

Mal's lip lifted in a sneer, eyes narrowing at the blonde headed boy that had apparently said something so hilarious the blunette was doubling over in laughter. She could feel her anger reaching a fever pitch the longer she watched them together.

"Mal, Uh, if you werent hungry you could've gave me your burger." 

"What?" She snapped, her dagger-sharp glare fixating on Carlos, who lifted his hands up in defence.

Her knuckles were white; sauce and squished burger meat coating her hand. "Ugh, great..."   
she flicked the offending lunch off her hand and stood, snatching her jacket and muttering a small spell to remove the sauce from her hands.

Mal stormed off without another word, and Carlos looked at his best friend with confusion "Did you see how green her eyes were? It was like, radioactive."  
Jay shared a look with his friend, gave him a shrug, and continued wolfing down his lunch.

-

There was a local band playing tonight, some Auradon Prep kids garage band and Mal found it laughable that her friends even wanted to see this poor man's excuse for music played live. and yet here she was, sipping at her punch (because Gods forbid any of these goodie two shoes spike it), standing as far as she could away from the crowd of people-pleaser prep's dancing around to awful guitar riffs and half-assed vocals. 

Amidst the throttles of students was Carlos and Evie; Carlos being bounced around with Dude safely tucked in his arms, whilst Evie seemed like she was in her element. She was swaying her hips in time to the beat of the song, her arms loosely hanging above her head while she moved to the rhythm. Watching her to Mal was like a slow motion picture, and she was glued to every frame. 

"Hey, Mal!" Mal couldn't suppress the eye roll at Ben's chipper tone "Enjoying the music?"

She scoffed into her cup "If you can call it that, sure."

Ben smiled warmly, throwing an arm around the purplette's shoulders easily, "Ohhh come on, Mal. Lighten up. I know you're dying to join in on the fun." 

She shrugged him off "More so I'll die if I stay here a second longer." 

Ben took a beat, glancing over the students fondly. The isle kids found it weird how he looked at them as if they were his kids, but soon they'd be under his protection. His rule. So they were his responsibility, and maybe yeah, he saw them like his family. 

His kind eyes landed back on the scowling girl, as he bumped her shoulder, "Or," his voice softened as he leaned down so only she could hear him "Maybe you're dying to join Evie."

Mal felt like her heart was in her throat, her hand absentmindedly crushing the half empty cup in her hand. "Uh, Mal?"

"What!"

"Your hand." 

She snapped her fiery gaze down to the juice covering her hand and dripping down her leather jacket sleeve "God, I have to stop doing that..." she mumbled out, muttering a spell under her breath to dry off.   
"It's okay, Mal." Ben continued "To feel things for her. It's okay." 

Mal shook her head furiously, strands of purple whipping her in the eyes "Shes my best friend. Of course I feel things for her. N-normal things!" She stuttered out at his pointed look. "Sisterly love and shit. She's my person and yeah she's really beautiful and smart and talented and has the biggest heart I've ever known and yeah maybe she was the only person I've ever been able to fully open up to but that doesn't mean-" 

"Mal."

"I mean just because I put up with it when she gives me makeovers because it'll put that huge Evie dork smile on her face and I'll listen to her rant about princes for hours on end cause she gets this dreamy look on her face doesn't mean-"

"Mal."

"And yeah maybe I sometimes wanna punch Prince Yawning where the sun doesn't shine every time I see his stupid face because I get random fits of just uncontrollable rage thinking about her with him doesn't mean-"

"Mal!" 

She finally took a breath when Ben put a strong hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly while he searched her eyes for something she wasn't quite sure of. "Do you even hear yourself?" 

Mal's eyes dropped to the toe of her scuffed you boots, nibbling nervously at her bottom lip "Hey.." his voice got even softer if that was possible "It's okay. Evie is an amazing girl. Hell, if you weren't crazy about her I'd think there was something wrong with you." 

"On the isle... things like... you know they just," she took in a breath, letting it out in frustration "Weren't okay. Okay?"

"Okay." He smirked, his voice regaining the same confidence and strength as it always had "Hey, if you don't want her I'd happily-"

Mal didn't even register before a growl slipped her lips, feeling the anger bubbling to a boiling point. "Haha! Jay and Carlos were right! Your eyes do glow when you get mad!" 

Mal rolled the same glowing eyes, letting the anger simmer out with a groan   
This is just... That's just what best friends think... right? The stuff I'm thinking?"

Ben laughed, clapping her on the back as he back tracked to where the band was finishing up another number. He was the MC for the night. Predictably so.  
"I don't feel any of those eloquent and poetic things for any of my friends!"

She flipped him off as naturally as Ben's adoring fans swallowed him into the crowd.

Mal looked to her blue haired best friend on the dance floor, mulling over Ben's words carefully.   
Once the realization of the word vomit she had spewed out so easily finally hit her, the music and over crowding of teenagers suddenly became too much as she stalked off to her dorm.

-

The first thing Mal was greeted to in the morning was an all too bright sunshine blanketing her eyes. She groaned, flipping over to hide her face in the darkness of her pillow.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Evie greeted in passing, quickly making her way over to the sewing machine sitting idly on her desk.

"Shhh... sleeping." The half-dragon shooed her away with a lazily wave, cowering underneath the comforter.   
"It's noon, M." 

Giving up on her pitiful attempt at getting any more sleep, Mal sat up in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes to look at the blurry figure of a buzzing blunette.

"What time did you get in last night? Didn't hear you come in.." Mal grumbled out, stifling a yawn as she fished around her bed for the half eaten bag of Doritos she abandoned at around 2 am in turn for blissful dreams. "Oh, I didn't. It was late by the time the party was over so I just crashed with Jane and Lonnie. Didn't want to wake you." Evie smiled warmly, and Mal couldn't help the dopey smile she sent back "Yeah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself dancing to that..." she faked a gag "Band."

Evie quirked a brow, leaning back in her chair as she absentmindedly picked at the fabric she was placing under the sewing machine "You were watching me?"

Mal could've sworn the Dorito got lodged in her windpipe. "I... um... huh?"

Evie didn't meet her eye, keeping her voice monotone as she placed the needle at the seam of the fabric "You seemed to be getting pretty... friendly, with Ben."

"Ben? Friendly? He is my friend." Mal swore she never felt so stupid in her entire life. "J-just a friend. Only a friend. Heh." 

Evie hummed, cutting the needle across the fabric in an easy way. Mal watched intently as if she were writing the answers to an unknown question down. 

"Whabbout wou?" The isle girl spoke over a mouthful of Doritos she was shoving greedily into her mouth. Maybe out of nerves or the grumbling in her stomach she'd neglected since lunch the day prior.   
Evie smirked, but as soon as it came it was gone. She was already finished with one part of her creation, swapping it out from the machine and replacing it with a leather strip she quickly made work of fastening onto a black piece of fabric. A skirt maybe? Mal would never understand how Evie was able to turn something from nothing into a work of art.  
"What about me?"

"You and Doug." She swallowed the mash of chips down "Or Prince Charming or whatever other guy is practically falling at your feet."

Evie snorted. "No one is falling at my feet."

"Are you kidding?" Mal asked incredulously, tossing her bag aside and sitting up. "Someone would be stupid not to. I mean, you're beautiful. And smart and so talented," she laughed softly, motioning to the stack of clothes the girl had made from hand, "And you have this... this thing about you. I don't know how to put it into words but like... when you're excited your entire face lights up and you're always happy and I just...yeah. Everyone would be stupid not to love you. To not have that flurry of warm colours known as butterflies in their stomachs everytime they looked at you..

Mal hadn't realized the depression in her bed or Evie moving away from her desk until Evie's warm hand was clasping against hers, and she gasped softly at the feeling against her cold skin. Being half dragon made her temperature lower than a normal human's. Evie always said she loved it when it was the summer time because she was her personal AC. Mal convinced herself to believe it was just that and buried the feeling of Evie cuddling her just because she wanted to deep down.

"Why do your eyes glow green?" 

Mal's eyes shot up to meet Evie's curious brown orbs, like they were peeling away the carefully constructed walls around her heart one by one. "Oh... uh." Mal knew why, it happened to her when she was little before her mom would yell at her, or when she was scared she got caught for stealing. And when she saw Evie for the first time when they were six at the market. Yeah, she knew why.   
"It happens sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Mal. Why does it happen."

The purple haired girl swallowed, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe under the scrutiny. But she was tired. Tired of pretending she didn't spend countless hours pinning over her best friend. So she buried her face into her hands, letting her waves fall as a veil to shield her from the embarrassment and rejection she knew was coming.

"It happens when I'm nervous. Or angry. Or... feeling anything really."  
Mal inhaled deeply, feeling the words desperate to roll off her tongue.   
"Or... in love." 

Evie's head was cocked to the side, Mal knew it from instinct, and it was probably the cutest thing Evie could ever do.   
"In love? With who?" 

"Well, lets just say it's not any of the boys." 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh! Mal! You like girls? Oh my god I can't believe I didn't know this! Who is it? Lonnie? Is it Jane? Oh my god it is! Wow Carlos must be so angr-" 

She was cut off by Mal throwing her head back and screaming in aggravation, strands of purple locked in between white knuckles. "No, you idiot! It's you! You Evie! I love you! Since we were fucking 7 years old." 

Mal was crying now, sobs wracking her body as she pulled her knees tightly to her chest. She felt uncomfortable chills running up her spine, sniffling and knocking at her head with the palm of her hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She chanted like a melody. “It’s always you...”

Evie made quick work of pulling the shorter girl into her arms, despite the lack of muscle in her arms. Evie's warmth was comforting. She held Mal close, cradling her head in the crook of her neck as she hushed her and stroked her matted hair down. Mal gripped at the sweater Evie sported for dear life, feeling the wet spot of her tears staining the wool on her cheek. 

"Fuck, your sweater I'm sorry..." 

"Kiss me."

"What?" 

"Kiss me, Mal. Because if you don't I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die because I've been waiting for you to for the last year-"

Mal was sure her eyes were swirling emeralds when her lips met Evie's.


End file.
